


Rescue

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drugs, F/M, simmons and may make appearances as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Skye retreats to a bar in New York and gets into a bit of trouble. Hunter comes to the rescue.--Takes place just after the s.2 mid-season finale (but ignores Skye's new powers)





	Rescue

The rest of the team had told her that going out to a bar alone in the middle of New York was a bad idea, but Skye had insisted. "May has been training me! I can take care of myself!” she had said. Truth was, she just needed some time alone to think about Trip, and she certainly wasn't getting any at the Playground.

But now she was regretting that.

She had been careful all evening, she really had. Always kept a watchful eye on her drink and the bartender as he prepared it. But somehow, somewhere, she had slipped. Maybe it was one too many margaritas, but whatever it was, she had gotten careless. And now she was paying the price.

"What... What's happening?" Skye slurred as the world tipped this way and that. She tried to focus on the woman next to her who she had been talking to. "Did you...?" Skye shook her head to try to clear it. "Did you drug me?" she asked as clearly as she could manage.

The woman smiled. "No, darling. Just relax. Don't fight it."

"N–no!" Skye tripped as she tried to get away before the drug set in, but she could feel herself losing the fight. With shaky hands, she grabbed her phone and dialed the first number that came up. 

Meanwhile, a van stood quietly in the alleyway next to the bar Skye had retreated to. The silence between its two occupants was deafening, until it was interrupted by a ringing cell phone. The first figure picked it up.

"Hello?" 

The British accent on the other end filled Skye with relief. "Bar... Help... Drugged..."

"We're coming, Skye." Hunter quickly hung up and turned to May. "She's drugged. Let’s go."

The two jumped out of the van and ran around the corner and into the bar. They quickly spotted Skye, who fell to the floor as they entered. Hunter raced to her side.

"Hey, Skye. Hey there. It's ok. We've got you now. It'll be alright," he said gently.

Skye tried to look up at the worried face above her, but found she couldn't move. “Hi," she mumbled before her world went completely dark.

When she woke up, Skye found herself in one of the Playground's medical pods with Simmons standing near by.

"Ah! You're awake!" Simmons said with a smile. "I'll go get Hunter. He asked to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Yeah," Skye croaked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to get rid of the feeling of cotton in her mouth. "Can I have a glass of water too?" she asked as Simmons made her way to the door.

Simmons smiled again. "Of course."

A few minutes later, Hunter walked in carrying a glass of water. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He placed the glass on the small table next to her bed and sat on the chair. Skye slowly sat up and noticed the flowers on the table next to the water.

"Really?" she said. "Who got me flowers? It's not like I was dying or anything. I was just drugged. Not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?! You were unconscious for almost 6 hours! That's not something to be laughed at!"

Skye looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face. "You got the flowers, didn’t you. Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, what would Bobbi say?" she teased.

"I— Well— I would have done the same for anyone else!" He said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Right." Skye smiled. "Thank you, Hunter." She quickly leaned over, planted a kiss on his cheek, and immediately regretted the sudden movement. "Oh... Ow. Head," she grunted.

"I'm sorry, I should probably let you rest," Hunter said as he stood up. 

"No! It's alright. I just... I just need some rest. Maybe a quick nap," she said as she settled back down into the bed. A second later, she was asleep. Hunter smiled.

"Maybe later," he whispered to the sleeping Skye. Then, after a quick look to make sure they were alone, he gently kissed her and quietly left the room.


End file.
